


Fresh Optics and Fast Horses

by wyntirrose



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-08-11
Updated: 2007-08-11
Packaged: 2017-11-10 05:19:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntirrose/pseuds/wyntirrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it takes a fresh set of eyes to see potential out of confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fresh Optics and Fast Horses

Smokescreen sat in his office staring intently at a datapad. After a moment of reading, he put the pad aside and picked up another one off the table in front of him. He then grabbed the first and began to compare them, switching from one pad to another, while he made notes into a third.

"Quarter, thorough, and harness," he muttered to himself. "Why do they have to make this so difficult?"

"Why do they have to make what so difficult?" Bluestreak asked as he walked into the room.

"What?" Smokescreen asked, sounding guilty. He quickly subspaced the pads.

"Why do they have to make what so difficult?" Bluestreak repeated. "You said, 'quarter, thorough, and harness. Why do they have to make this so difficult?' Why do they have to make _what_ so difficult?"

"Uh, nothing kid. It's nothing. Just some Earth stuff I'm finding confusing, that's all," Smokescreen replied. "Did we have an appointment?"

"Oh, no. I just came by to see how you were doing. I know that you were pretty mad at Sides when he messed up your stuff, and we haven't seen you since you dropped that paint on Sunstreaker … that was really funny by the way. Sunstreaker was so mad, and it got worse when Sides told him he looked good in orange and should borrow some of Huffer's wax. I don't know if I ever would have had the-"

"Blue? I'm fine, thanks. I was just trying to figure out a human sport. Thank you for coming by," Smokescreen said calmly, trying to stop the flow of words.

"What sport?" Bluestreak asked.

Smokescreen sighed inwardly and pulled out one of the pads. If it was true that two heads were better than one, then maybe Bluestreak could help him get a handle on this.

"It's called horseracing. I'm trying to figure out the process and the dynamics of the sport. Do you want to take a look at it?"

Bluestreak looked down at the pad. "Hmmm … I don't know much about it. Except that there's a lot of betting done on it. .. Oh! Look, they've got one called Sunstreaker! That one's probably really fast!"


End file.
